


slow like honey, heavy with mood

by carlarella



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlarella/pseuds/carlarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack manages to get Rhys back to his apartment for the night. Rhys comes up with an idea that Jack can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow like honey, heavy with mood

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an excerpt from Fiona Apple's "Slow Like Honey". There's no real guided musical accompaniment, but it's what I used to write this and it's a nice pair.
> 
> There will be many more of these, as well as probably longer, more constructed fics eventually... check my tumblr for all this bullshit.

* * *

Rhys had never expected to end up back at Handsome Jack’s penthouse. In fact, Rhys had never expected to even speak with Handsome Jack lasting beyond a simple business exchange. Rhys had noticed that Jack had been asking him to visit his office more often, bringing him files or news from the construction of Opportunity. Rhys would have never dreamt of actually going home with the man that had been, simply put, the creation of his wet dreams. Vaughn had often teased him about being "obsessed" with Handsome Jack, and maybe he was right. Rhys had coaxed his own sleep many nights to the thought of Jack and his plush lips and large hands and perfectly styled hair that he just wanted to grab and _pull_ while letting Jack do whatever he pleased.

However, he didn't notice that Jack, too, had been showing a particular _interest_ in Rhys. The two often caught each other sharing quick glances….gently brushing their fingertips as papers were passed….or even the subtle way that Jack's smart-talking voice had gotten just slightly huskier when speaking to Rhys.

_That voice that drove Rhys absolutely **insane** when he was home alone at night._

He never expected to be here, pressed up against the slick, stone walls of Jack’s shower, the older man’s lips crushing into his own. As soon as they had stumbled into Jack’s penthouse just twenty minutes earlier, Rhys’ legs we’re wrapped around Jack’s waist. The younger's back was forced against the closed door as it clicked shut. Jack had planned on staying right where they were, ready to have Rhys trembling and practically screaming his name for him right then and there. His lips attacked the pale flesh of Rhys' neck, teeth rounding the edges of the circular tattoo on his neck, before Rhys was leaning his head away from Jack's heated ambush on his neck.

"C'mon, _pumpkin_...just let me do all the hard work. Yeah?" Jack was nearly growling at this point, his teeth tugging at Rhys' earlobe before a warm tongue ran along the shell of his ear. Rhys let out a long, low groan, the sound alone causing Jack's large hands to further dig into the other's clothed thighs and push his hips against his own. Jack had begun rolling his hips slowly, each movement causing the rather prominent bulges in their pants to press together. Both men had been reduced to one panting, writhing heap before Rhys was bracing his hands on Jack's chest, nudging him slightly to get his attention.

"Bathroom. Shower...." Rhys managed to breathe out in between the wet, opened-mouth kisses that both he and Jack were so desperately giving each other. Just the mere thought of having Rhys pinned against the wall of the shower, his whimpers echoing on the walls as Jack fucked him senseless...it drove him insane. Jack nodded, his long fingers firmly gripping the back of Rhys' neck to push him in for a harder, deeper kiss, growling as he bit the other's lower lip.

"You better have a quick step, handsome..." Rhys breathed against Jack's lips, gasping slightly as his partner swiftly turned them and began their uncoordinated stumble towards the bathroom.

* * *

 "I...have waited...far too goddamn long...to do this..." Jack growled between kisses against Rhys' neck. The mere feeling of Jack's warm lips against his flesh, now heated with the steam of the shower, caused his spine to jolt like an electric shock. Rhys took in a sharp gasp, eyes rolling back in his head as his mouth hung agape. He felt one of Jack's hands running along the underside of his arm, coaxing him to raise his single flesh arm above his head. Rhys followed, eliciting a noise of approval from Jack "Damn, kitten...seeing you like this is.... _delectable_." Jack's words dripped from his mouth like honey, slow and sweet and absolutely intoxicating. Rhys felt his partner's large hands exploring, sliding down his body with the water drops from the shower above. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan, every stroke of Jack's calloused hands causing another wave of heat to pulse between his legs. Jack grinned, eyes roving over Rhys' slender frame like he was the goddamned grand prize of the Underdome. His kisses trailed downward, hot and heavy as his tongue dragged along the water running down Rhys' collarbone.

"Mmh...touch me...please.." Rhys murmured softly, burying his nose in Jack's soaking, brown locks. His hands ran along the CEO's broad shoulders in a subtle attempt to get his attention as he worked along Rhys' body. Rhys knew that Jack loved hearing pleads and proper manners during sex; Jack was always one for obedience. The older man grinned dangerously and slowly dragged his fingertips along Rhys' stomach, tracing every bump of bone beneath his soft flesh. Jack looked up at Rhys with heavily lidded eyes as his fingers brushed the younger's cock, causing him to arch off of the smooth, wet, stone wall and into in Jack's grip. Rhys let out a small whine, followed by a breathless 'a- _ah_...' And god _damn_ , he was gorgeous. Jack licked his lips as his eyes focused on Rhys, watching those swollen, red lips part before his teeth pinched them again as his eyelids fluttered over lust-filled eyes.

"Legs down, kitten," Jack ordered, to which Rhys instantly followed and stood on his long, shaky legs. Jack took a step closer to the equally tall man, using his frame to pin Rhys' against the wall. He braced his forearms on either side of Rhys' head so he could gently run his fingers through wet strands of hair, pushing the stray locks into place. He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, Jack's lips ghosting Rhys' before he crushed their lips together in a kiss that was sloppy, wet, and desperate. Rhys tried to push his tongue past Jack's lips, to which he obliged, their slick tongues rolling together as Rhys let out a soft whimper. Jack responded to the noise with a knee between Rhys' thighs, rocking up against his all-too-obvious arousal. Rhys' eyes rolled back in his head, a low, long moan escaping from his lips. Jack bit down on his lip, shoving his face into the crook of Rhys' neck again to bite down on the flesh, sucking and digging his teeth in hard enough to leave an angry, purple bruise right beneath his tattoo. Jack's free hand ran along the metal socket where Rhys' cybernetic arm would attach, the feeling of his fingers against the sensitive flesh causing Rhys to yet again roll up against Jack's tanned chest. Jack grinned the younger man's desperation, retracting his knee and relishing in the wanton whimper that escaped Rhys' throat.

"On your knees, pumpkin..." Jack purred into Rhys' ear before he nearly melted into the shower floor immediately. He sat on both knees, thighs spread as he leaned in to gently kiss the V of Jack's hips. "Ah, ah, kitten..." Jack lightly scolded, setting one hand on Rhys' head to keep him from getting too carried away. "Here's how this is going to work. It's simple, really. I'm going to say what I want, and you're going to do it. You behave, you get rewarded. Alright?" 

Rhys nodded. Of _course_ he was alright with this.

"You misbehave, and I teach you a lesson. But you'll behave," Jack leaned in, cupping his partner's face in his fingers. "Won't you, baby?" Jack's voice was lowered to a growl at this point, causing another pulse of excitement to pool in the bottom of Rhys' stomach. 

"Yes.... _yes_ , I will..." Rhys breathed, biting his lip and looking up to Jack beneath thick lashes. Jack could feel his breath catch in his chest as he watched the water stream down Rhys' face...his body...dripping from his hair...God, he was almost too gorgeous to look at. Dusky blue veins barely peeked out under the pink tint to his flesh from both the hot water and his current position on his knees in front of _Handsome fucking Jack_. Jack grinned deviously, reaching down to card his fingers through Rhys' hair.

"Yeah? Show me, kitten. Go ahead and put that pretty little mouth to work," Jack purred, his eyes piercing as he raised an eyebrow with that smartass smirk on his face. Rhys licked his lips once more, eyes focusing on Jack's cock. He was big, that much was obvious. Rhys had fantasized about this, dreamt up the perfect scenario on how to pleasure Jack. Finally, he was going to be able to test it. He leaned in, plush lips pressing to the head of Jack's arousal, instantly eliciting a soft exhale from the older man. Good. Rhys' tongue gently slipped out, warm and wet as it circled the smooth, fleshy head. Jack groaned and gripped Rhys' shoulders, before tapping his neck with one index finger.

"Ah-ah-ah, pumpkin..." Jack murmured as he gently stroked the back of his fingers against Rhys' cheek. "Look up at me while you suck. Go on..." Rhys' eyes trailed up Jack's strong frame, taking in every curve of muscle and patch of hair. Fuck, he wanted to kiss every inch of it. Or drag his tongue along it. Or do anything Jack wanted him to do to it, honestly. Soon his gaze met Jack's, one pair of mismatched eyes locked on the other. "Good boy," Jack praised, nodding once as Rhys began to gently drag his tongue up the underside of Jack's cock. Water gently beat down on Rhys' face, not that he necessarily minded it. He was too wrapped up in his current situation of trying to get more praise out of Jack. Rhys parted his lips, wrapping them around Jack before beginning to take him inch by inch into his mouth. Jack was heavy on his tongue, and he hollowed out his cheeks to make room as he began to bob his head, easing into the motion. Every swallow around Jack's cock made Rhys' cheeks redder than before, his spine tingling in excitement of what was to come. As Rhys took Jack in entirely, feeling the head of him brush against the back of his throat, Jack let out a long, low growl that faded into a groan. He huffed softly, licking his lips as he gazed down at Rhys. The younger man looked absolutely debauched...wantonly sucking Jack off like it was his job. (Jack will remember that...perhaps he may _make_ it Rhys' job now.) " _Fuck_...yeah. _Just_ like that, kitten..." Jack breathed, bracing one hand against the slick wall of the shower as the other gripped Rhys' dripping wet hair. His hips began to rock forward, pressing further into Rhys' mouth, ignoring the occasional gag that came from Rhys as he adjusted to the new feeling. Rhys' eyes fluttered shut as he rolled his tongue along the throbbing shaft, swallowing to gently squeeze the head against his throat. That motion alone caused Jack to grunt and give Rhys' hair a forceful pull. Rhys' hand gripped Jack's hip, sliding down his thigh. Soon his hand ran up his own thigh, fingers gently brushing along the flesh of his own cock.

"Aaaah, no no no, baby. Not yet..." Jack firmly denied, causing Rhys to whimper like a whore around Jack. His mouth popped off of Jack with an obscene slurping sound as he bit his swollen lower lip.

" _Please_ , Jack..." Rhys begged, his eyes wide and pleading as he kept his hand on his thigh.

" ** _No_** ," Jack replied sternly. "Not yet, cupcake. You still have a _lot_ to do before I let you have your reward." Jack grinned, winking at the man below him. "Though...I could let you have just a taste of what I'm going to give you once you've earned it..."

"Oh, please...I...mmh..." Rhys couldn't ignore the overwhelming tension between his legs. He set his forehead on Jack's navel, nose gently brushing the thick, dark patch of hair leading down his lower stomach. 

"You _what_ , pumpkin? Use your words," Jack snickered, getting far too much enjoyment out of watching Rhys rack his scrambled brain for a proper sentence.

"T-touch me....kiss me, please..." Rhys whispered softly in between sloppy kisses against Jack's cock. Jack chuckled softly beneath his breath, practically yanking Rhys up onto his feet before pushing him up against the wall once again. Rhys stretched his neck to press more of those wet kisses up Jack's neck, causing the slightly taller man to lean his head back to allow him a moment of freedom. When Rhys' lips wrapped around the lump in Jack's throat, he groaned and forced Rhys' back entirely against the wall, using his body weight to hold the younger there. His hands reached around to squeeze Rhys' ass, pressing his hips up against the other's.

"You want me to touch you, baby? Or fuck you? Tell me, Rhysie, you want me to have you _screaming_ my name until that velvety voice of yours is hoarse, huh? **_Tell me_**." Jack breathed into Rhys' ear, sending a violent shiver down the other's back as Jack's nails dug into the flesh of Rhys' thighs. He moaned out and tossed his head back, shaking in Jack's grip. Jack took the opportunity to seize that slender neck, his teeth digging into the flesh and sucking the wet skin to leave another bruise. To scramble Rhys' brain even more, Jack pulled their hips together, his cock stroking against Rhys' in long, slow movements.

Rhys sucked in a breath, his head spinning and his chest feeling like it was going to burst in overwhelming pleasure. "A-ah...yes..." He whispered softly in between grunts and whimpers. "Please, Jack...just...fuck me. However you want...I'm yours..."

"Goddamn right you are, kitten." Jack chuckled into the crook of Rhys' neck. "Give me your legs, baby." He whispered into Rhys' ear, that deep voice causing him to melt like butter. Jack gripped Rhys' thighs tightly, wrapping them back around his waist as he pinned his upper half to the shower wall to keep him secure. "Now. You just sit there and look pretty, all stretched out for me..." Jack ran a hand down Rhys' chest, trailing along his stomach, causing his spine to arch forward into Jack's touch. "And let me do all of the heavy lifting. Yeah? But first, we gotta loosen you up a bit."

"Mmmm'yea..." Rhys breathed out, relaxing his body entirely into Jack's solid grip. He already had his thighs parted, knowing by Jack's eyes roving over the sight that he enjoyed it. He gasped suddenly as he felt Jack's fingers sliding along his ass, the tip of his index finger pressing against Rhys' entrance. Rhys let out a shaky breath before whimpering softly, giving Jack permission. Jack grinned into the flesh of Rhys' neck as he slowly pushed one finger into Rhys, causing him to jerk his hips slightly and his spine to pull taut like a piano string. Jack slowly pushed in and back out, feeling Rhys' muscles contract and relax as his hips gently rolled back and forth. Jack's lips remained on Rhys' neck, kissing up and along his jawline. Before Rhys knew it, he felt another one of Jack's fingers gently rounding the hole of his entrance, the motion being Jack's silent way of asking for permission. " _Yes_..." Rhys breathed softly, that breath fading into a gasp as he felt the pressure of another finger pushing inside. Jack curled his fingers, the angle causing Rhys' cock to twitch and his toes to curl. His breathing was heavy, chest heaving and heart pounding so loud that he could hear the bloodflow in his ears. The dull throb of pain from the intrusion began to fade the more Jack slipped his fingers in, and the gentle brush of his fingertips against Rhys' prostate made his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth hang open. Jack let out a noise of approval at that.

"Jack, please....I...mmh..." Rhys leaned his head to kiss Jack's temple, trying to get his attention. "I _need_ you..."

"Need me for _what_ , exactly?" Jack grinned, his eyes full of amused mischief as he continued to thrust his fingers in and back out of Rhys.

"Mmmneed you...inside of me..." He groaned, biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. Jack leaned up and kissed him, his tongue licking the small drop of blood on his lip.

"Mm...I was afraid you'd never ask, kitten," Jack grinned, pulling his fingers out of Rhys and pressing his hands back into the small of Rhys' back as he repositioned his grip. Jack paused for a moment to kiss his partner, before pushing his hips forward to gently press the shaft of his cock against Rhys' ass. Rhys whimpered slightly, looking at Jack with a mix of eagerness and uncertainty. "Relax, pumpkin. I'm not doing anything until you say so," Jack purred, his fingers massaging the soft flesh. Rhys nodded, licking his lips before leaning in to give Jack another heated kiss as the warm water of the shower ran down both of them. Their tongues rolled together, teeth occasionally bumping as Rhys moaned into Jack's mouth, the latter pulling his partner in closer. "Though you better say something soon, 'cause I'm losing my fuckin' patience here," Jack chuckled against Rhys' lips in between kisses.

"Mhmmm...just...yeah...go ahead.." Rhys replied slowly, his brain seeming to move about ten times slower than usual between their close proximity and Jack's intoxicating kisses. Not a moment later, Rhys yelped out as he felt Jack pushing inside of him, his hips burning as his muscles clenched and his eyes widened. He threw his head back, arm sliding against the wall as Jack paused to let Rhys adjust to the new intrusion. Rhys' breathing came out in rugged, heavy pants, his arm wrapping around the back of Jack's neck for leverage. Jack didn't seem to mind. In fact, his own hands slid up to press into Rhys' back, holding him securely as he slowly pushed further until he was fully pressed into Rhys. He paused for a moment, his mind drunk in the feeling of Rhys' muscles tight around him, before crushing his lips into Rhys' and giving his first thrust. Rhys bounced up, letting out a loud moan into Jack's mouth. "Do...do that again..." Rhys breathed, trying to ignore the pain that was coursing up his spine at the moment. He knew it would fade into the most delectable pleasure that he had ever felt, thanks to Jack. Almost instantly, Jack thrust upwards, harder this time, causing Rhys' mouth to hang open as he tightly closed his eyes. No objection still. Good. Jack took this as permission to continue.

His thrusts were hard and strong, forcing Rhys against the shower wall once more. Jack's nails dug into Rhys' back, dragging downwards as he tried to get Rhys to moan and scream his name. It stroked his ego, after all. Rhys was already trembling at the feeling, letting out a choked moan as he felt the sting of Jack's nails leaving long, red marks down his wet back. It was hard for Rhys to breathe in the thick steam of the shower, the heat and the overwhelming feeling of Jack thrusting into him so hard that he could burst causing him to feel lightheaded. Rhys' body went limp in Jack's grip, finally coming undone enough to let Jack fuck him as hard as he wanted.

"Been....waiting...so long...to do this..." Jack grunted into the flesh of Rhys' shoulder, biting down to leave teethmarks. "I knew the moment I hired you....nngh...I just had to have you..." Rhys drank in the words like a glass of fine absinthe, his brain spinning to find a response. Instead, he simply moaned out, unable to do anything but wrap his legs tighter around Jack's waist. In the midst of Jack's thrusts, which were getting progressively harder, Rhys could only moan out a soft 'ah....aah...', not that Jack minded. He repositioned his hips, aiming to strike Rhys' prostate. With the next hard thrust, Rhys felt his entire body tense up in a wave of ecstasy, a loud moan escaping and echoing off the walls of the shower.

"O-oh, god...Jack..." Rhys wantonly moaned, his head falling into the crook of Jack's neck as he dug the fingernails of his single hand into the older man's shoulder. Jack let out a long, strangled breath, grunting as he forced his hips up once again. Jack could feel the heat in his stomach rising; he knew he was not going to last much longer. Rhys was far too aware of this, and using his strength he clenched his muscles around Jack. Jack let out a breathless ' _fuck...'_ as he pinned Rhys hard against the wall, using his entire body to thrust upwards into him. "Jack...oh, a-ah...Jack--" Rhys moaned again, before being cut off by Jack's lips crashing into his. Their tongues roughly rolled together, Jack's eyes screwed shut as he thrusted harder....harder... _faster_....before he wrapped one hand around Rhys' aching cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. Rhys couldn't help but yelp out in ecstasy, head falling back against the wall as he rocked his hips with Jack's.

Both men groaned out as Jack stilled his body for a moment, stomach churning as he felt himself release blissfully. Rhys bit his lip as he felt Jack fill him, his own erection aching to be taken care of. Jack's hand stroked slightly faster, squeezing Rhys enough to have him writhing and moaning his name breathlessly. Rhys' spine tensed and arched forward as he felt himself entirely come undone in Jack's grip. Rhys shuddered as he finished, both of them reduced to a single panting heap. Rhys' lips remained on Jack's shoulder as he was set onto the wet stone of the floor, his weight leaned against Jack.

"Goddamn, Rhysie..." Jack chuckled, running his fingers along Rhys' forehead to brush wet strands of hair from his face. "I knew I had you around for a good reason," He teased. Rhys' lips curved up into a slight smile, his eyelids heavy as he leaned back against the wall, letting the water run down his face.

"Yeah...I'm glad you started calling me in more..." Rhys agreed, his usually smooth voice now hoarse.

"Yeah. Me too. Now clean yourself up," Jack grinned, winking at Rhys. "I'm not done with you yet."

Rhys smiled, rolling his eyes before pulling Jack in for another long kiss. "I would have been worried if you were."


End file.
